


Heaven Is a Place on Earth (With You)

by 17days



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17days/pseuds/17days
Summary: There's good days and bad days. Billy and Steve get through them together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Heaven Is a Place on Earth (With You)

There are good days. Life gets in the way, and they only see each other scrambling to get out of the door in the morning. Steve losing his head over where his Scoops hat ended up, and Billy spending way too much time in front of the mirror trying to perfect his hair. But always before Steve can scramble out of the door to hop in the car because he was “supposed to leave ten minutes ago - fuck!”, Billy will pull him back, shut the door and press Steve up against the doorframe, for a long and lingering kiss that leaves Steve breathless and leaning in for more. 

“Get outta here before you’re actually late dumbass.” Billy chuckles, smacking Steve’s ass and pushing him out the door. 

Some days, when it’s late by the time they get home, sun far gone and the hours they have until tomorrow morning’s alarm are too few, all they get is a quick fuck before falling asleep. They’ll climb into bed and if he has the energy, Billy will lube himself up and sink onto Steve, riding him quick and desperate, leaning down to press hot, gasping kisses to Steve’s lips as he grips Billy’s thighs until they’re both gasping, holding each other and whispering over-tired sweet nothings to each other before passing out. 

Some days when Steve has a little more energy, he’ll work Billy open himself, sling Billy’s leg over his shoulder and slide in deep and slow. They both groan at the heat of it, losing themselves in each other as the streetlights illuminate strips through the blinds. These nights when they’re both bone-tired and slow with exhaustion, but need each other, they’ll hold each other tight and when it’s over, and fall asleep sharing breath.

There’s the days when they can’t keep their hands off each other, they feel crazy with it. Billy will look at Steve with bedroom eyes, or Steve will drag his fingers up Billy’s arm in the way Billy knows what he wants, and next thing they’re hot and heavy with it, kissing each other feverishly. Steve will grab Billy’s thighs and hoist him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. Steve will kick the door shut and they’ll spend a blissful few hours getting lost in each other over and over until one commitment or another will drag them away from each other, reluctantly.

Some rare times, they’ll drive out to the middle of nowhere in the woods, where there’s no one around for miles, and Steve will ride Billy in the backseat of his Camaro, with music blasting over the speakers, being silly and stupid but still crazy turned on for each other.

There are bad days too. When Billy’s moods will overtake him, or Steve will wake up shaking with nightmares of demons and monsters and things with teeth. On these days they keep their distances from each other. Keeping just far enough away to give space, but still close enough to say, “I’m here when you need me.”

On these days sometimes it takes awhile, but they always come back to each other. Billy will fold himself into Steve’s open arms on the couch, and they’ll lie there watching bad sci-fi movies until they doze off. Or Steve will say in a small voice, “Billy?” and Billy will come over and just hold Steve, letting him breathe, letting him hold onto Billy like he’s his goddamn lifeline. They both know they’re each others lifelines.

Then there are the rare days they have no alarms or commitments or work shifts and the day stretches ahead of them with endless possibility. Steve will wake up to Billy kissing the back of his neck, and running his hands up his sides. Steve will smile, and then turn over so that he’s facing Billy, morning breath be damned, kiss him long and slow. They have sex in their own bed, easy and slow but shivering with the cool morning air. They run their hands over each other like it’s the first time all over again. And then after, they’ll kiss soft and slow in the shower, the water not quite as hot as they might like, but all the more reason to hold each other close. They fool around with the soap, hands thick with lather working over each others arms, backs, chests, and other places that get them half-hard again.

When they finally get out of the shower, they make their way to the kitchen, and make breakfast. If either of them feel slightly inclined they’ll make pancakes, batter spilling on the counter, and more than a few getting burnt from neglect as Billy and Steve make out lazily against the counter. Batter will end up swiped on noses or cheeks and licked off, and if any decent pancakes actually get made they consider it a miracle. More often than not it’s Eggo waffles thrown in the toaster, sticky sweet syrup licked from corners of mouths. 

They’ll spend these days in each other’s arms, on the couch watching something bland on the television and having sex, lying in bed talking and then having sex, tidying the apartment but getting distracted and having sex on any available surface. They’ve broken more than one piece of furniture on these kinds of days. 

These days end with both of them sated, tired and soft, whispering into ears and soft kisses on necks, just happy and content they have each other.


End file.
